


Lost and Found

by Thirivm



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirivm/pseuds/Thirivm
Summary: “You’re not scared of me, right?”Ayame blinks, caught off guard by his unexpected question. She had to admit it - Dymitri was a very intimidating figure, taller even than June and he usually had an annoyed scowl on his face. He was short-tempered, aggressive, impatient, and cranky. He tried to solve everything through an argument or with his fists, and on his bad days even Damon seemed to purposefully give him a wide berth.But despite all that, Ayame can’t recall ever being afraid of him. Not even for a moment...
Relationships: Ayame Ikeda/Traveler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 01: Getting Lost Somewhere

* * *

“So, Dymitri..” Ayame starts to say, smiling as she leans over to nudge her companion in his side. “Are you willing to admit that we’re lost yet?”

“I’m not lost, Aya..” Dymitri huffs back at her, looking around the crowded area with a frown and ignoring the odd looks that the occasional passerby shoots at them. Two Kitalphans walking down the back streets of Teranium probably wasn’t an unusual sight, but the fact that Dymitri towered almost a foot over most of them definitely seemed to be drawing too much attention their way for her liking. But thankfully a well-timed glare from Dymitri sent most of them on their way in a hurry. “None of this looks familiar, this has to be the right way!

“Well, that’s _technically_ the weapons stall that we just left twenty minutes ago.” Ayame says, gesturing to a crowded market stall a few yards ahead of them, and she smiles when Dymitri just lets out an audible growl beside her, glaring at the stall as if it had insulted him. The human running the stall glances over, but then just as quickly looks away when they see his heated expression. “Hey, there’s no shame in admitting-

“I’m not lost!” Dymitri repeats, shooting Ayame a glare but she can see the slight red tint darkening his cheeks. He looks away before she can say anything, reaching down to grasp her wrist and lead her forward through the crowd.

He’s as pleasant about it as ever, shoving and snapping at anyone who gets in their way for too long, and Ayame chuckles quietly when his threats send a pair of Arcnos stumbling over each other in their haste to run away from him.

“So are you naturally so scary or do you have to work at it?” Ayame teases, speeding up a little to walk alongside her companion. It’s not easy, with Dymitri’s legs being so much longer than her own, but he slows down when he notices her struggling. She smiles, glancing up to meet his gaze, but finds that he's looking away from her with an almost sheepish look on his face.

“I’m not scary-” Dymitri starts, stopping mid-step when a nearby woman suddenly tugs her child out of his path with a rushed, fearful whisper before darting down a nearby alley, and Ayame frowns when she sees Dymitri’s face fall. “I mean, I don’t mean to be, but..”

He trails off, seeming to struggle with his words. Ayame doesn’t speak, giving him a moment to collect his thoughts before he suddenly looks down at her, his expression unexpectedly vulnerable. “You’re not scared of me, right?”

Ayame blinks, caught off guard by his unexpected question. She had to admit it - Dymitri was a very intimidating figure, taller even than June and he usually had an annoyed scowl on his face. He was short-tempered, aggressive, impatient, and cranky. He tried to solve everything through an argument or with his fists, and on his bad days even Damon seemed to purposefully give him a wide berth.

But despite all that, Ayame can’t recall ever being afraid of him. Not even for a moment...

Because he might have been rude and snappy on the outside, but that wasn’t all she ever saw of him. She saw those soft looks that he gave her when they were alone together, and that warm smile when she’d brought him that little cactus plant to brighten up his room. She’d heard those quiet snorts he always let out just before he laughed, and the way he said her name with a tenderness that left her face feeling warm. Whenever he touched her, both casual and flirtatiously, his touch was strong but so gentle, always lingering but still leaving her wanting more. He never raised his voice at her, never directed his usual anger her way. She trusted him, cared for him, and the thought of fearing him is hard to even imagine.

Dymitri suddenly looks away with a sigh, seeming to take her sudden silence as an answer, but Ayame reaches out to grasp his hand before he can walk away. He stops, looking back at her, and the furrow in his brow doesn’t lessen until she gives him a smile.

“It’ll take a lot more than that grumpy face of yours to scare me off.” Ayame replies, and Dymitri glances away from her with a huff. 

"If you're just gonna make fun of me-" he starts but she tugs his wrist again, harder this time to make him look down at her. 

“I’m serious, Dymi. Yeah, you can be pretty damn intimidating, and you have a glare that sends people running, but I know you way better than any of them do, and I know you're not nearly as mean as you look." Ayame gives his hand a squeeze, hoping to convey at least half of the trust she had in him. "I'm not scared of you. Never have been, never will be. Got it, big guy?”

“Yeah, I got it..” Dymitri says, and to Ayame’s relief the tension in his shoulders visibly loosens as the corner of his mouth twitches upwards. It’s not quite a smile, but it’s close enough for now. 

He keeps going, moving through the crowd just as roughly as before but he walks slower this time, as if trying to make it easier for her to keep up. He also doesn’t try to pull his hand loose from hers, and Ayame can’t help but smile to herself.

It might not have seemed like much but she was glad to know that she could lighten his mood and reassure Dymitri when he needed it, because there were some late-night conversations where he’d dropped his usual attitude to help her through some of her own doubts and struggles, ones that even Cal didn’t know about.

Dymitri could glare and growl at everyone else as much as he wanted to, because she’d seen that kind heart he hid beneath that gruff exterior.

Things were good between them. They’d be even better if he would just admit that he was lost so she could lead him down her usual route back to Oppo’s bar, but she’d take the small victories where she could.

* * *


End file.
